


Part of That World

by Megasaur



Series: Drunk Drabbles [13]
Category: Gossip Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Prompt: Carter is obsessed with the little mermaid and you catch him singing sounds from it constantly.A/N: Thanks for the prompt anon! You sure know me well. @the-ss-horniest-book-club





	Part of That World

Carter loved the little mermaid. He would never admit it to anyone but you knew it. You’d caught him singing a few songs. At first it was just humming the first few bars of “Fathom’s Below” while working, until you’d catch him and give him a coy smile.

–

One day you cracked the door to the bathroom to head in and finish getting ready while he was showering. He was belting out “What would I give, If I could live Outta these waters? What would I pay To spend a day Warm on the sand? Betcha on land They understand Bet they don’t reprimand their daughters Bright young women Sick o’ swimmin’ Ready to stand…” Standing there, door cracked, you took in his shower concert in silence, the water turned off after he finished the entire song and you pretended to just be sauntering in as he pulled back the curtain. His cheeks a little pink from the thought of you possibly hearing him. 

“Morning Car” you hummed as you would any other morning. Drying off he wrapped the towel around his bottom half and trailed a few kisses up your neck and looking at you in the mirror “Mmm, Morning darling. Gorgeous as ever I see.” 

“Oh stop it.” fell from your lips as you leaned your head towards his. “Got a nice voice there, babe. Perfect Ariel, really.” He pulled away with a groan, rolled his eyes at you and walked out. 

–

Another night he told you to relax while he made dinner. Walking out to the balcony with your tea and a good book you curled up in the corner of the couch and through the open kitchen window you could hear it faintly “Les poissons, les poissons How I love les poissons Love to chop and to serve little fish First I cut of their heads Zen I pull out their bones Ah mais oui, ça s'est toujours delish Les poissons, les poissons Hee hee hee, haw haw haw” His voice changing at the “hee hee hee, haw haw haw” had you laughing under your breath. Shaking your head you returned to your book– listening to him as he sang and cooked dinner. 

As he finished cooking he popped his head out to tell you dinner was ready. “I’ll be right there Chef Louis” voice full of mirth as called after him while he turned back into the house. You could hear a mutter of something under his breath. 

–

You came home from work stressed and upset. He took you in his arms and rubbed your back whispering in your ear, “Listen to me, the human world is a mess.” Your body shook and he wasn’t sure if it was laughter or tears. Moving away from you and looking you in the eyes he realized it was laughter, just want he wanted. He kissed your forehead lovingly and hugged you again. “You know Car, you really can’t deny you love The Little Mermaid after that line.” A snicker came from him as you felt his head shake against yours. “You’re right darling, but let’s keep that between me and you.”


End file.
